As light weight members capable of absorbing the high energy of impact forces applied to the aforesaid transportation equipment and the like, columnar energy absorption members made of an FRP (fiber-reinforced plastic) are disclosed in JP10-235763A, JP11-351305A, etc. These columns are hollow, and are progressively compressed and fail when a compressive force acts in the axial direction of each column, to exhibit high energy absorption capability.
However, in the case where an impact force acts on the column in a direction different from the axial direction, for example, in the direction perpendicular to the axial direction, the energy absorption capability may greatly decline. For example, there is a problem that, for example, in the case where an impact force acts on a lateral side of a motor vehicle, the impact force can cause the motor vehicle per se to spin and collide with another object, directly affecting the movement of the vehicle body, and threatening the life of the driver. It is rare that an impact force always acts in the axial direction of the column like this, and a structural system that can absorb high energy when subjected to an impact force applied at any of various angles is needed.
On the other hand, JP11-334648A discloses an invention, in which an impact force is transferred to a direction different from the direction in which the impact force is applied (hereinafter called “impact direction), for exhibiting sufficient impact energy absorption capability. However, this publicly known technique is structurally complicated, since many impact direction transfer devices exist between the impact force transfer member and the energy absorption member, and an impact direction transfer device that can actually withstand an applied impact force is complicated and hard to function. Even if such a device can be constructed, the members concerned must be stiffened to increase the weight. So, the technique has a problem in view of labor and cost.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, the object of this invention is to 10 provide a novel structural system and device that can reliably exhibit the impact energy absorption capability irrespective of the impact direction, can reduce the damage to transportation equipment for reducing the repair cost of the transportation equipment, and further can protect the lives of passengers.